WalMart Adventure
by Claire Ride
Summary: The flock go on an adventure to Wal-Mart! Hmmm what could possibly go wrong? Comedy and what not.
1. OH MY Walmart!

**Wal-Mart Adventure!**

**Summery: The Flock go on an adventure to Wal-Mart! Hmmm what could possibly go wrong? Comedy and what not. **

**Hello people! Thank you for clicking on this story!! Ok I need my Disclaimer plzzzzz!**

**Iggy: Yea Claire dosent own me or Wal-Mart.**

**Me: Ok why do you sound all 'not happy'? I don't like the drift your sending my way!**

**Iggy: I don't know…maybe because everyone wants to use me for a disclaimer….**

**Me: *GASP* I am not using you!! And if I did I wouldn't tell you!!**

**Iggy: Thank you! wait what was that last thing?**

**Me: NOTHING! Story Time! Everyone sit in a circle!!**

_**Wal-Mart Adventure**_

_**Oh My! Wal-Mart?!**_

_**Max POV**_

We were all flying! And not in a plane. We got wings baby! So everyone who's reading this better know about me and the flock…and if you don't then why the heck are you reading this?! Fang was flying next to me, wearing all black and looking mysterious-Big shocker there!-. Iggy and Gazzy are flying under me, playing Tag with themselves, all I've been hearing for 3hours were "Tag your it!" "NO! Tag YOUR it!!" quite annoying if I do say so myself. Nudge, Angel and Total were flying behind me talking…probably about cloths and junk. To sum everything up they all looked HORRIBLE! Their cloths were ripped, bloody, muddy, and old looking.

"Guys we all look horrible." I said. I felt like stating the obvious.

"Well what are YOU gonna do about it?" Iggy said while pointing a finger at me. He better watch it.

"Why don't we, you know, actually BUY some more cloths! OH we can go to the mall and multiple stores and buy cut outfi-" Nudge said.

"Shut up Nudge." said Fang while interrupting.

"Well, as much as I HATE shopping we might just have to buy SOME new cloths. Not a lot though." I said in a leader like voice.

"Then we should go to Wal-Mart!" Angel said. "They have EVERYTHING there!"

"OMG WAL-MART!" Nudge shouted. "Do they sell like actually walls?!" Well that reminding me of Paris Hilton.

"Nudge is having a blonde moment!" Gazzy said while laughing.

"Max, Wal-Mart is calling our names! GO THERE!!" Iggy said whispering in my ear.

"UGH! Fang you think we should go to Wal-Mart?" I asked.

"Eh, why not? Might as well…" Fang said. Wow he's H-O-T. I found out I can spell!

"Fine we'll head to Wal-Mart!" I said. Everyone was cheering.

"Set our coarse to Wal-Mart!" Gazzy said while giving Iggy a high-five.

"You guys better act mature!" I said while giving everyone my best death glare.

Yes I love the flock but they have a reputation of causing trouble. I really don't want to be noticed by random idiot at Wal-Mart. All I want to do is walk in, buy crap, then walk out. But of course things usually work at my way.

**Yay! first Chapter is now DONE or FINISHED! If you guys want more comedy adventure I also have another story called "Elevator Madness" which I'm currently writing! R&R! Hope you had an awesome Thanksgiving!**


	2. Erasers!

********

Hey guys! Well, this story has been forgotten for a very long time. Yea, sorry about that! NOW I CAN WRITE IT AGAIN!

Me: Disclaimerrrrr!

Iggy: Yea your on your own for this one…

Me: WHAT?! I feel soooo lonely!

Iggy: O.o ugh fine, you don't own anything.

Me: THANK YOU!! Ok scroll down a little….

* * *

__

Wal-Mart Adventure

Erasers!!

Max POV

Wow, apparently Wal-Mart is opened 24 hours…not that I care or anything. Me and the Flock cautiously walked through the front door. Where tons of people were just coming in or leaving. And old lady with a Wal-Mart vest stopped Angel with her hand.

"Do you want a sticker?" She said nicely. A little too nicely for comfort. Angel shot me a glare.

"Yes, thank you!" She said, taking the ticker and putting it on her dirty shirt.

"Be careful with that sticker!" I shouted, waiting for the sticker to explode…or something.

"Max, it's not a bomb." Iggy said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh ha-ha!" I said sarcastically while Fang draped his arm over my shoulders.

My jaw hit the ground when I saw all this stuff that this one store had. It was like heaven…in store form! How could they fit all this stuff in one building?! The Flock-excluding Fang- also looked excited. Suddenly Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy darted off in different directions.

"WAIT-" I shouted, but it was already too late. They already ran across the store. I let out an aggravated sigh.

"Max, calm down. What could they possible do?" He said, but he sounded uncertain.

"Fine, for now." I said, walking into the clothes section to look for something with a little less blood and dirt on it.

******

* * *

****__**

Angel POV

I should just start out by say that I love, love, love Wal-Mart! It has everything! Nudge in I were running up and down the rows. I felt like doing something entertaining, but also fun.

"What do you think we should do Angel?" Nudge asked me, stopping at the end of the home appliances row.

"Hmm, well…lets start off by the school supplies section!" I said running to the row at top speed, and only slowing down when a Wal-Mart employee was in sight.

I arrived there in record time. I looked around at all the pencils and pens. Suddenly I got a great idea. Nudge was still running to catch up, so I grabbed a bunch of erasers and hid behind a shelf. I saw Nudge round the corner and stop slowly, looking around for me.

"ERASER ATTACK!!!" I screamed, throwing all the erasers I had at Nudge.

"WHA-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, trying to dodge the deadly school supplies.

It was quite amusing seeing Nudge try to escape the wrath of erasers. I froze. I read Maxes mind and apparently she heard me scream "Eraser Attack!" and she was already running over her.

"Nudge grab all the erasers you can and hide down here with me!" I shouted, and gestured behind the shelf.

Nudge and I crouched behind the shelf just when Max appeared alarmed.

"Angel, Nudge?!" Max shouted, concern dripping from her voice.

**********_

* * *

_****__**

Max POV

I was actually starting to enjoy looking at clothes when I heard Angel and Nudge screaming about Erasers attacking. So, naturally, I started running towards my screaming Flock, leaving Fang in the Men's department. I ran through different rows of items, trying to follow the sound of the screaming. I stopped at a row of school supplies when suddenly the screaming stopped.

"Angel, Nudge?!" I shouted, concerned beyond measure. Nudge and Angel jumped out from behind the shelf and started throwing…erasers? What the heck?!

"ERASER ATTACK!!!!" They both shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed.

You may be thinking 'How could the great Maximum Ride scream?'. It's probably because everything that has to do with erasers makes me nervous and on the verge of screaming. Amazingly they were still throwing stuff at me. I raised my hand to hit away any school supplies that were thrown at me and put on my best death glare.

"You guys are dead meat." I said dangerously. Both their eyes widened and they ran like hell.

"BYE MAX!" They shouted as the ran from my anger.

"YEA, YOU BETTER RUN!" I yelled.

And Fang said they couldn't do anything wrong…boy was he wrong.

**********__****

* * *

******

Yay! Second chapter! Review if you please!


	3. Cart Madness

********

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! So my first soccer game…didn't go as well as I hoped.

Me: Disclaimer?

Iggy: No.

Me: WHAT?!

Iggy: No!

Me: *sobs*

Iggy: must. Resist. Giving. Disclaimer.

Me: Pleaseeee?!

Iggy: Ugh, fine. She doesn't own Maximum Ride!

Me: YUPP!! Chapter time.

* * *

__

Wal-Mart Adventure

Iggy and I were running past row and rows of food. It was like heaven…with corn. Iggy grabbed my arm and led me down a random row of food. I looked on the shelves and grabbed some beans.

"Hey man, look beans!" I said, letting Iggy touch the can.

"If you eat them, then I will personally kill you!" Iggy yelled, taking the beans from my hand and putting them roughly on the shelf.

I sighed. There has to be something entertaining to do in this huge store. I saw Max surrounded by a sea of erasers. I grabbed Iggy's hand and ran to the front of the store. I didn't want to be caught so soon. I heard the sound of screeching wheels and saw a lot of people pushing around carts with food in them.

"Hey Gazzy, what's that sound?" Iggy said, pointing to the area the sound was coming from.

"Wheels of carts." I said, memorized by the cart.

"We can do a lot with carts…cant we?" Iggy said, smiling eviliy.

"Oh yes, yes we can." I said, my smile growing wider.

I grabbed one of the carts and pushed one over to Iggy.

"So, what do you wanna do first with these awesome carts?" I asked.

"First we're gonna race, then I have something else I want to do." Iggy's evil smile was starting to get incredibly creepy.

"Ok!" I said, climbing into the cart.

Iggy climbed into the cart. We were right next to each other, ready to race.

"The finish line is the end of this row, ok?" Iggy said.

"Yup, but how do you know where the end of the row is?" I asked, I never really knew how Iggy could know this stuff.

"My secret." He smiled. "Alright. Ready. Set. GO!" He yelled.

I pushed against one off the shelves and I was speeding through the row. I saw Iggy next to me, his face almost peeling off from the speed. You would be surprised how fast these carts move. Of course we both didn't realize that we both already passed the finish line and we were heading towards…a wall…stacked with adult diapers.

"Iggy! AHHHH!!" That was all I could say before we crashed.

Iggy and I were tangled with each other and our carts were flipped over. Let's just say the shelf was destroyed and adult diaper was scattered everywhere. Well I cant complain, I say diapers are better to land in then medieval torture devices.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Iggy yelled, untangling himself from me and throwing the diapers off of him.

"Do you think adult diapers rained down on random people in the store?" I asked, laughing hysterically.

"Who knows!" Iggy yelled.

******

* * *

****__**

Max POV

I couldn't find Angel or Nudge after they threw erasers at me. Seriously erasers?! I was walking down the clothes row, finally calming down from the 'attack'. When suddenly something hit me in the head. I looked down at what hit me.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I screamed. "HOW THEY HELL DID ADUTLT DIAPERS HIT ME?!"

****************

TO BE CONTINUED….

* * *

Thanks for everything guys! Review please!

Cart Madness

Gazzy POV


	4. Crazy Spain

****************************************

Hey guys! Haven't written in a while, have I? Am I classified as a failure now? No, yesss? WHOO! Ok, sorry, sorry…wont let my stories go unnoticed again…maybe.

I wish I had a swing in my backyard…just sayin.

Me: Ok, finally a disclaimer!

Iggy: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

Me: Umm, with you mom?

Iggy: LIAR! YOU WERE AT THE DOUGHNUT SHOP!

Me:…heh, you saw that?

Iggy: No duh! You were shoving them down your throat.

Me: I have to fill my fatty needs!

Iggy: While you were gone, I was stuck in your freakin closet….

Me: I DON'T OWN YOU!

Iggy: I will get you back…

**************************************

* * *

**

__

Walmart Adventure

Crazy Spain

Gazzy POV

************************

"Ig, I got bored again!" I whined. I lost my interest in adult diapers around five minutes ago.

"Um, well what can we do with gift-wrap tubes?" Iggy said, lifting one up at eye level,

Wal-Mart was filling up with more and more people as the day got older. Iggy and I haven't seen Max, the dictator, or and other members of the flock. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but that means we can cause more trouble. I picked up a plastic tube.

I smiled. "I challenge you to a gift-wrap duel!" I yelled, pointing the tube to Iggy's chest.

"Not fair man! I'm blind!"

I hit him in the head, then he hit me in the stomach. It went on like this for around 20 minutes. 20 horrible painful minutes.

"OK TRUCE!" I shouted.

"Loser…" I heard Iggy mutter, but I decided to ignore that.

"How about we ask other customers to duel with us?" I asked. His face brightened.

"That could work." An evil smile plastered on his face.

We both walked into the busiest aisle. I had a cowboy hat on, and Iggy found a fake mustache. Together we could be the Spanish cowboys. Iggy pointed his plastic tube at a Spanish looking guy.

"Hola, I challenge you hombre!" Iggy bellowed.

"Que hijo de puta loco, te mato!" The man pushed Iggy over. I would have started laughing, but the man pushed me over too.

"DON'T INSULT MY SPANISH-NESS!" The guy screamed and ran away with his cart, as if he didn't want to be prosecuted for pushing kids over.

"Dude, what did he scream at me?" Iggy asked, getting up and groaning slightly.

"I don't know, but I'm kinda scared now!" I grabbed Iggy's hand and ran into the nearest aisle.

"He probably spits on puppies." Iggy muttered.

I looked around me for a moment. We were in a clothing aisle…for women's underwear. AHHH PANTIES! I shut my eyes tight and grumbled out curse words.

"What's wrong Gazzer?" He asked.

"Women's underwear." I muttered. Iggy sighed.

"I knew it…" I heard shuffling next to us. Iggy stiffened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE STALKERS!" A Spanish man screamed. Crap, THE Spanish man…

I turned my head and saw the Spanish man, that pushed me and Iggy over, looking at the women's underwear. That is slightly creepy.

"Um, tu mamá es un acosador?" Iggy said, unsure of what he said. I gaped, the Spanish dude fumed.

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY MOTHER!" He screamed and started chasing us.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" I screamed, grabbing Iggy's hand and dodging through random aisles.

"Our life sucks!" Iggy yelled, slightly out of breath from running.

I had to agree with him.

* * *

********

I AM NOT TRYING TO INSULT SPANISH/MEXICANS…just saying. Read, review, thank you!

__

"Que hijo de puta loco, te mato" means "You crazy fucker, I kill you."

"Um, tu mamá es un acosador" means "Um, your mom is a stalker?"


End file.
